fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Helvian494743/Thoughts on FFC: Team Skills
Recently in Fossil Fighters: Champions, I have been thinking more about Team Skills, a skill that almost every vivosaur learns that attacks the entire enemy team. I will ignore Fossil Fighters completely and focus on Fossil Fighters: Champions, because FF team skills are boring and are all basically the same except for different name and attack style. For me, Team Skills are usually a hit-or-miss, meaning that they are usually great and you should seriously consider using it, or they are terrible and using them will ultimately benefit the enemy. So what makes a Team Skill great or terrible? Well, I judge Team Skill's based off of their Effectiveness and their economical sense. First let's look at a bad Team Skill. Arsith thought I was going to say [[Mammoth], didn't you, TDD?] has a bad Team Skill, Damage, 30% Chance of Gold [[Sleep],400 FP] While Sleep is a good status effect, because it just does what Enrage and Scare does but more effectively, but a 30% chance can, at best, get one vivosuar asleep, but there's no guarantee it will, and it might not effect the vivosaur you wan't, this combined with the tremendous 400 FP cost for such a vivosaur, you are much better off using Somnia Beam for your Sleeping purposes when it comes to Arsith. Now let's look at some Team Skills that aren't so terrible. Peloro comes to mind for me, while it doesn't inflict any status effects, it does an average amount of damage for Peloro, and it only costs 120 FP! This means that you could actually spam Red Spark + Super Enflame! You can even spam Red Spark + Null Breath [[Megalo] skill] to spread out damage and fear across the enemy team. Now, I bet you are saying to yourselfs, "But Helvian! Based off of this, you only think skills that do damage are good, and that any skill with no damage is terrible" Well, in response to this, let's go to three more team skills that do not suck, despite doing no damage. Ptera! [[Coatlus]] have two amazing team skills that are very similar, Coatlus's, of course, does no damage, but has a 70% chance of Gold Enrage, and at a measily 180FP! This is an extremely good team skill because it makes it easy to Enrage the entire enemy team, which makes their team useless for 2 turns unless they have a Coelo or something with Rallying Cry, or propper support effects, which gives you time to build up FP for an attack! Ptera's team skill is really similar, costs 10 less FP, inflicts silver enrage insted of gold, but has a 90% chance of success. I'm not going to get into which of them has the superior team skill because it really depends on the risk you are going to take, although when I used both in a team, I tended to lean towards Coatlus, althoguh I used Coatlus more due to it's high critical hit rate. Another Team Skill I like the previous Pterasaurs's were better in their team skills is Glacial Rage to [[Plesio]], this team skill does no damage, and has a 60% Chance of Gold Poison, costing 170 FP, While I like this team skill, I'm not sure how much I like it, or how effective it is. Poison is the only status effect guaranteed to do damage unless cured by a healing skill, making it a little different from the rest of the status effects plan to make a blog post about Status Effects sometime in the future. Glacial Rage rarely misses the entire enemy team, it sometimes does not hit the one you wan't, but Plesio get's past this by having it only cost 170 FP 230 is the magic number, if you haven't noticed Having it spamable is a real plus, becuase if it hits one or zero vivosaurs, you can just ignroe it, can go on with a different strategy. Well, I think I've said all that I wanted too about Team Skills, please leave a comment if you feel like you have something to add, for I will make an effort to reply. In addition on making a post about status effects, I also plan on making a post about Team Building. Category:Blog posts